


A Little Fall of Rain

by melonshino



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Blood, Comfort, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Guess what? You're not dead now lol, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Vague Ending, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I don't feel any pain</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A little fall of rain</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Can hardly hurt me now</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You're here, that's all I need to know</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And you will keep me safe</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And you will keep me close</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And rain... will make the flowers grow.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this happened despite my apparent writer's block and uhh yeah... Here's some sadness.

You were surprised that you could feel the chilling drops of rain with how numb you were now. Everything had gone to hell in a handbasket, aliens once again raining down on not just the city of New York but all across the world. Fortunately for what was left of the Earth, the Human race had once again proven to be impossible to wipe out. You had won, the team had won, Earth was safe again for the time being.

But there was always a cost.

You had gotten split from the team, opting to save a large group of people fleeing into the subway system as the team chased after the last of the invaders. You managed to save them, but took quite a few nasty hits to the abdomen, instantly downing you. You crawled behind some rubble, carelessly propped up against some huge slabs of concrete that used to be the sidewalk in front of your favorite cafe. Your comms was trashed and you had no idea when you had managed to lose your phone. Tony must’ve at least been notified that you were injured, the suit he developed was equipped with trackers and several health monitors.

There was so much blood around you and only the quiet hush of the buildings around you straining to stay upright. The sky was white with a thick layer of clouds, raining lightly as the world started to wash away the trauma that had just occurred. You were struggling to breath, only coming up with short rasps to push air into your lungs. You weren’t scared, you only felt calm and oddly content. You knew you were dying, that much was clear. Your friends were halfway across the city and you had an inkling that it wasn’t likely that they would reach you in time to save you.

You were trying to keep it together, though, as much as you weren’t afraid of dying in that moment. They would all be devastated with your loss and you didn’t want to do that to them. You know the movie nights would stop, the late night conversations in the common room, the witty (and sometimes petty) banter over the comms during missions. It would all stop, at least for a while too long, without you. The one person that had managed to weave themselves so closely with everyone, making a group that was once in tatters into a family again.

It was a few minutes later that Tony and Clint found you first.

“H-hey guys… sorry, I’d get up to greet you but… I- I’m a little worse for wear… as you can see…,” you coughed out, ending with a tired smile. You tried to keep the blood from dripping out of your mouth but failed. You absentmindedly wiped it away.

Clint was on you in seconds, the pressure of his large hands on your wounds making you yelp as your body was once again made aware of its injuries. Tony opted not to crowd you but stayed close, you heard him barking orders over the comms but you weren’t able to concentrate enough on what he was saying.

“You gotta stay with me here, darlin’. You’re gonna be alright, okay, kid? Tony’s getting a transport so you can get out of the rain and we can get someone to work on you.” Clint’s voice was strained, he used his free hand to wipe the raindrops off your face. You gave him a lazy pat on the arm that was pressed to your biggest wound.

“Don’t worry, Barton. I know I’m not gonna… ma–make it. I really don’t feel any… any pain. Rain’s not gonna hurt me much now…” The blood building up in your mouth making it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

“B-besides, you guys are here… I know I’m… You guys’ll keep me safe til I go. World’s safe now ‘cause of y’all,” you choked out.

“Just st-stop talking, kiddo. You’re gonna live, okay? You gotta live,” the wrecked tone of his voice was clear.

You heard the rumbled calls of several voices over the comms, probably the rest of the team hearing your conversation over Clint’s comm. The anguish was clear on Clint’s face as Tony stood nearby, practically yelling your coordinates. His heart ached that he wasn't able to get to you out of here yet without something to transport you on. A crack of thunder ripped nearby, Thor landed about a block away from the three of you with Nat in tow. She instantly ran to where you were propped up by Clint.

She had a med-kit with her, probably stole it off of a downed ambulance. You could tell she wasn’t speaking because she was trying not to cry. She was as beautiful as ever, a few cuts and bruises here and there but practically as good as new. She wrapped what she could and pressed gauze into the other gaping hole in your side. You hissed but kept your complaints to yourself. Everyone’s voices were slightly muffled, your eyelids drooping now and again as your vision swirled.

You looked over at Tony who was now trying to keep it together as he talked with Sam, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro. You felt the familiar tug of Wanda checking on you with her telepathy. You managed a half-smile in her direction but her face was distraught over your condition. She could feel the life leaving your body by the second and pulled out of your mind quickly. She sobbed into Pietro’s chest and he held her close, pressing kisses into her hair as he watched you from afar. He knew exactly what you were feeling right now and could only pray that they would make it in time to save you too.

The rest of the team showed up on a medical transport truck. Steve and Bucky piled out of the back quickly with Steve holding a backboard and Bucky with a neck brace just in case. Nat moved out of the way and let them move you.

“We’re gonna move you, doll. You gotta stay with us, okay? You keep those pretty eyes open for us,” Buck spoke close to your ear as he strapped the neck brace into place. You felt the groan rip from your chest rather than hearing it as they moved you as carefully as they could. Their faces were close to yours, speaking to you but you couldn't focus on anything.

You didn't really realize this as your consciousness slipped in and out but you managed to rasp out how much you loved all of them and how much they had grown to be your family in every sense of the word besides blood. You were going to miss running with Steve and his two sour best friends. You teasingly told Wanda that she had to have your favorite flowers at her and Vision’s wedding. You told Clint that you were going to miss Laura and the kids and that their Auntie loved them very much. You were going to miss sleepovers with Nat, raiding Thor’s not-so-secret pop tart stash, making Sam fly you to get groceries, making Buck carry you around the Tower that one time, all of it. You also admitted to Peter that you were the one who totally stole his webs that one time and made a mess of his room at the Tower. Most of all, told them you needed them to be happy again one day. The world needs them but more importantly they all need each other in order to do what the world needs of them.

The world faded to black as Tony flew you back to the Tower where Bruce and Dr. Cho were waiting. He flew as fast as his suit could go as he saw your eyes shut, he faltered for a moment before stabilizing. The spatter of rain on your cheeks was all you could feel as your eyes shut.


	2. One Day More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has nothing to do with the song this time lol. Just fluff to not leave this on a sour note!

It was dark when you slipped back into the land of the living… or at least you hoped it was the land of the living. While being at home was nice, if Heaven ended up being the Tower that would be really kind of disappointing. You wanted to build a sweet cloud castle, okay! Either way, it was your hearing that was the first thing that came back to you. You couldn't remember how many times you had woken up to the sound of a heart monitor but here it was again, the steady beeping of the machine in the corner.

An annoying but pleasant reminder that you pulled through.

There was a cannula in your nose providing you with extra oxygen and an IV in your arm supplying you with stuff you didn't know, it was a little uncomfortable but you could deal. Your eyes peeled open slowly, half expecting the harsh light that was normal for the medical wing of the tower but you were met with more darkness and the dim glow of the city coming in from your window. It still kinda hurt your eyes, though, so you had to look away after a few moments of watching the life below. You felt around the bed, knowing that there must be a remote somewhere to raise it up. You’d been out for God knows how long so you knew it’d hard to sit up on your own.

“Aha!” You held the remote aloft and pressed the up button, half of the bed slowly pressing up at an incline to prop you more upright. At this point you figured that the whole team must be asleep or out because normally someone would either be here or come running by now. Well, you knew the Tower and the area surrounding it had sustained a mild amount of damage, having been there during the fight when a particularly nasty-looking monster shredded the building next door. So, maybe FRIDAY wasn't completely up to snuff just yet during the repairs.

“FRIDAY? Is anyone else home right now?,” you croaked.

“M-Miss L/N?? You're awake!,” you gave a wispy chuckle at the AI’s surprise. “I apologize, Miss, my monitoring systems are not all up and running as Sir is working on upgrades. I’ll notify everyone that you’re awake!,” the Irish AI said excitedly.

It was a few moments later when you heard the rumble of a veritable stampede coming down the hall, making you smile. The door was thrown open, practically ripping off of its hinges. You gave a tired smile to what seemed to be the entire team minus a few who aren't full time. Peter doesn't stay overnight at the tower often because of school (and the fact that May still somehow didn’t know about him being Spider-Man). Clint wasn't there either so he must've gone home to Laura and the kids. You laughed inwardly at the idea that he was “retired”. Thor usually goes back to Asgard after big battles too.

“Hey guys, long time no see... I think,” you laughed but it came out as more of a hacking cough at the end. Fortunately, Dum-E petered in behind everyone with a bottle of water for you courtesy of FRIDAY. It was weird to see it out of Stark’s lab. They were all clearly worn out and mostly half asleep in their pajamas for the night. Steve’s hair was pointing every which way. Bucky had his hair tied back into a loose ponytail, wearing a shirt that you _knew_ was Steve’s because you got it for him on his birthday. You’d have to ask him about that later but you gave him a knowing look as you gingerly sipped at the water Wanda held out for you.

“Thanks, Wands.” You gave her a grateful smile and she stared down at you adoringly. She brushed a stray piece of hair back behind your ear.

“Sooo…,” you dragged out as they all stood there speechless. “Am I secretly deaf now or did y’all forget how to speak?”

“I don’t believe you are secretly deaf since you spoke to me earlier and responded appropriately, Miss,” FRIDAY chirped.

“Thanks, Fri”

“Not a problem, Miss.”

You gave a few snaps in front of Sam’s face who seemed to snap out of his daze, practically crashing into you as he wrapped you up in a hug. You groaned as the action tugged at the cords and tubes sticking out of you but hugged him back all the same.

“Girl, you gotta stop doin’ this to us. We damn near lost you back there.”

“To be fair, I never intended on getting shot to shit by a rogue band of aliens back then. I mean, even I thought I was pretty much a goner back there so I'm going to assume y’all are grateful that I'm still kickin’ somehow.”

“Bruce and Dr. Cho’s team were in surgery for hours with you before they could run you through the cradle. You had your fair share of holes in you, kiddo,” Tony pointed out as he begrudgingly squished in between the two super soldiers at the foot of your bed to see you. Your hand ghosted over where you remember one of the biggest wounds being and your mood visibly darkened at the thought.

Wanda placed a soothing hand on your shoulder. “Forget about it for now, Y/N. We’re all just glad to have you back.” She hugged you gently and whispered so only you could hear, “Some of us perhaps more than others.” She smiled down at you with a knowing look then glanced over at a particular person you might have been crushing on. You shoved her playfully and snorted. “F-fuck off, Wands!,” you said holding in your laughter. “And you still have to have my favorite flowers at your wedding!” You glanced over at Vision who curiously was phased through the wall instead of being entirely inside of the already crowded room.

You turned to Bruce, who was checking your charts and monitors as he made notes. “So how long was I out, doc?” You smiled up at Nat as she switched places with Wanda. She ran a hand over your head gently and you leaned into her hand.

“About, uh, I think a month and a half as of today,” he answered distractedly.

You blew out a harsh exhale and looked up at the ceiling with your brows furrowed before you broke out into a fit of giggles. The others, excluding Wanda who you knew was tapping in your thoughts (not in an intrusive way, just checking in), were thoroughly confused by your reaction.

“At least I beat the team record for number of days in a coma! And the golden oldies don’t count, they were frozen! Not in a coma.”

“I do not think that is a record you should want to beat, Y/N,” Pietro pointed out with a smirk.

“You're right, Pi. _**But**_ I did beat it, so at least I won something,” you quipped.

Buck scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest and Steve rolled his eyes at you, only making you give him a tired but clearly shit-eating grin.

“Glad to have you back, Y/N,” Cap said as he returned the smile.

You were about to ask for a phone to call Clint to let him know you were awake when Peter, still in pajamas but with his Spider-Man mask and gloves on, barreled into the room, barely able to catch his breath.

“Y/N! Y-You're really awake! Uh, FRIDAY told me through the uh watch Mr. Stark gave me and uh I had to– you know, I was in the neighborhood or whatever and figured I'd, uh, stop by maybe,” he rambled on between heavy breaths. You pressed a hand to your mouth to keep in your giggles and beckoned him closer with your free hand.

“Whatever you say, Parker.” You pulled him in for a hug and patted him on the back before letting go. You looked around the room at all of your friends and you were filled with a warm feeling of… a lot of things? Love, gratefulness, happiness, and a lot of other -ness’s that you couldn’t think of with your sleepy, probably drug-addled brain. You were just so in awe of the people around you that loved and cared about you enough to be here like this in this moment.

“So, uh, you were the one who trashed my room that one time, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Reader isn't dead! :p

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry??? Apparently this is what happens when I listen to Les Mis. Why did I even write this?? I'm tempted to do another part bc I hate sad endings bc I'm a big baby lol.


End file.
